


Monster horror

by Daryldixon2



Category: Billy the exterminator, Dog The Bounty Hunter
Genre: Da Kine Bail Bonds, Gen, Vexcon Pest Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Vexcon Pest control was called out to Denver Colorado to take care of a pest. So Billy Bretherton and 14 year old Danielle Rakes "Dani" came to check it out but a job turns out to be a dangerous monster that isn't easily killed. Will Dani and Billy and the Chapman clan survive this monstrous beast, or will they die trying to kill it? Read and find out.   I'm sorry I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

5-4-2009

Duane "Dog" Chapman called Vexcon Pest Control for some help. There is something outside their house. Billy Bretherton and his young partner 14 year old friend Danielle Rakes but she likes to go by Dani are heading to Colorado. Dani is in the passenger seat. Dani was looking out the window. Billy was driving. 

"Did I tell you my sister got me with the stun gun?" Dani said.  
"What really?" Billy said.  
"That hurt the crap out of me." Dani said. "Oh I got her with a paintball gun. Those hurt worse."  
"You all are crazy." Billy said.  
"Born to be wild." Dani sang. "That's my middle name thank you very much."  
"How's your grandpas health?" Billy asked.  
"He's doing ok." Dani said. "I mean he has congestive heart failure, and kidney problems, but he's going good. Still strong."  
"So he's hanging in there?" Billy said.  
"Yes he is." Dani said.  
"Hey look we are almost there." Billy said. "Maybe hit a motel?"  
"If you want to?" Dani said.  
"Yeah let's do it." Billy said.

Billy pulls into Motel 6 and ordered a room with 2 beds in it. Dani went in and laid down. Billy was on his phone and Dani's grandma called.

D: Hey grandma.  
L: Hey did you make it to Colorado?  
D: No but were close. We're at Motel 6 for the night. Safe. Billy is playing Candy crush. Yeah we defiantly need a rehab for that. But anyways, how's papa?  
L: He's good. Beth is here with Cody for dinner.  
D: Well tell everyone that I said hi and I'm ok. Gotta go. Bye.  
L: Ok bye.

Billy walked into the bathroom and showered and came out. Dani did the same thing. They both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Evening arrived the next dayand the two are in Colorado. But it will take them until 5:35 for them to get to Denver. Billy already ate. So did Dani. Smiled at the view she was seeing. It was beautiful. Dani was looking around.

WELCOME TO DENVER 5:35pm

They made it to Denver. Dani and Billy saw the beautiful sunset. They pulled into the Chapman residence and Beth Chapman was there. Dani was the first to come out. Billy followed behind.

"Hey Billy." Beth said. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Dani I also work at Vexcon." Dani said.  
"How old are you?" Beth said.  
"I'm 14." Dani smiled.  
"An exterminator at 14." Beth said. "So young."  
"Young age is where you start sometimes." Dani smiled.   
"What's causing you problem." Billy said.  
"Something big." Beth said. "I don't know if you could catch or defeat it. It are a human being just the other day. We don't know what it is."  
"Did you just said it ate a human being the other day?" Dani said.  
"Yes." Beth said.  
"We have or work cut out for us." Dani said. "I'm so shock. Sorry."  
"That's ok." Beth said. "I never though it would eat a human being."

Dani isn't sure if she wants to do this job anymore. But she can't turn back and go back to Louisiana. She has to do it.

"It's best for us to look around." Billy said. "Dani since its extremely dangerous I want you to stay by me."  
"I was gonna say that as well." Dani said. 

Dani and Billy looked around and now it's pitched black and that's when it comes out at night. Dani was looking around when the bushes started rattling around and she jumped. Billy pointed his camera at that area, and looked there too. Beth saw it and had them inside the house. Every one is to stay in one room for safety. Dani and Billy were looking around. They're in the back of the house. But they're inside. The monstrous creature was on the porch and the two turned off their flashlights so the monstrous beast don't catch a sigh of them. This was gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani was looking out the window, and she is on lookout. This human eating monster is huger than she originally thought. Billy sat down at the table. Dani forgot her phone. She went into the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna get my phone." Dani said.  
"That monster will kill you." Dog said.  
"I'll be fine." Dani smiles.

Dani went to the door, and she was on the porch. She ran to the SUV, and got her phone. Also her handgun, and a lot ammo. She looked and ran back into the house. She locked the door, and made back into the kitchen. Dani checked her gun, and no ammo in it.

"Why you have a gun?" Dog said.  
"Just in case of emergency." Dani said. "And this is an emergency. We can't capture this monster. All we can do is kill it. I won't harm your kids with this. It's only for that monster outside. Do you trust me?"  
"I trust you." Dog said.  
"Good." Dani smiled.

Dani put ammo in the gun and shut it. Billy sat down and looked at Dani.

"Alright kids sleep in the family room. It is safe to stay together." Beth said. 

Billy and Dani were at the table together as the family are in the family room together. 

"So what's your plan?" Billy said.  
"Shoot the monster." Dani said. "We can't capture the bastard, and release it."  
"Do you know how to use that?" Beth said.  
"If I didn't I wouldn't have a gun." Dani said. "I'm perfectly trained."

Dani is well trained on how to use a gun. Beth and Leland came out and sat down. 

"This monster is dangerous." Leland said.  
"I love to play with danger." Dani smiles.  
"We trust you dani." Beth said. "We all are depending on you to kill this thing before it kills someone else."  
"Mom there's more." Garry said.  
"Of those monsters?" Dani said.  
"Yes." Gerry said.

Now they're really looking up to Dani. She has no idea what this creature has in store. But she won't go out without a fight to kill these monsters.


End file.
